The crime rate increases significantly along with the rapid development of the society and the increased population dwelling in the city, any business or residence could be the target of crime, and turning small alleys into public security problem areas. To protect the lives and properties of general public, surveillance equipments that intend to scare off the criminals and to record the offender's images, is commonly installed around streets, business compounds, banks or public buildings, so as to serve as the clues for breaking criminal cases.
In most of the conventional moveable video camera, a motor-driven universal mount is usually placed at the bottom of the camera. This type of camera is usually expensive, bulky and heavy, thereby the motor-driven universal mount is easily damaged due to frequent rotation after prolong period of usage, and thus incurring maintenance and repair costs. The slow panning and tilting speed of the camera due to the bulky and heavy body of the camera also means slow tracking and important images could be missed, thereby failing to achieve its intended purposes.